


Serving the Princess

by someman82



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Hyrule Warriors
Genre: Belly Button Fetish, Belly Button Play, Belly Kink, Belly button kink, F/F, Light Bondage, Navel Fetish, Navel Kink, Navel Play, belly button
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 04:01:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11729085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/someman82/pseuds/someman82
Summary: Trapped deep within a dungeon, the princess Zelda finds herself at the mercy of the dark sorceress, Cia.





	Serving the Princess

**Author's Note:**

> This work was produced on commission.

Zelda groaned as she slowly opened her eyes. All she could see was a dark stone ceiling, dimly lit by a few torches attached to the walls. She was laying on an uncomfortable slab with her arms over her head, ropes tightly bound to her wrists and ankles. Her entire body ached as it was stretched across the flat stone, and she shivered against the drafty air. All she could do was barely move her head to look around the gloomy room.

“W-where am I?”

A mischievous laugh was heard from just out of sight, its owner slowly pacing towards her. “It’s about time you woke up,” said the voice as each footstep grew louder, “and I just can’t wait to get started with  _ you _ .”

“W-who are you, what do you think you’re doing?” asked the princess as she struggled against the restraints.

The voice chuckled once again. “Don’t bother trying to break free, those ropes are enchanted to be indestructible,” teased the mysterious captor as she slowly came closer. Eventually, the footsteps ended by her side, and Zelda strained to get a look at her unknown imprisoner. She was a tall woman with lightly tanned skin, and she wore a strange mask along with an extremely revealing dress. “Let me introduce myself,” she said. “My name is Cia. You must be Princess Zelda, hm?”

“W-who do you think you are, kidnapping  _ royalty _ !?” the princess snapped back. “I’ll see to your execution for this!”

“Who am I?” she said with a smirk, “Only the most powerful sorceress in Hyrule.”

“You won’t get away with this,” the princess threatened sharply, “my guards will be here in any minute, if you free me now I’ll consider letting you live!”

Cia snickered. “Oh, I don’t think I should be too worried about that. My army of darkness should be dealing with them just fine.”

“An entire army? That’s impossible!” she said, furrowing her brow. “W-what do you even want, anyway? Wealth? Power?”

“Oh no, it’s nothing like that,” she said, leaning over and bringing her face close to Zelda’s, “but I am quite interested in a special thing only you have.”

“The Triforce of Wisdom?” said the princess, going wide-eyed. “No, I’ll never let you have it! Not in a million years!”

The sorceress smirked. “You are clearly mistaken, I’m not after the Triforce,” she said, bringing a hand to stroke Zelda’s cheek. “My desires are more… physical.”

The princess’s heart rate increased. “You’re not saying…”

“Calm down, your majesty,” she said, slowly caressing her fingers down Zelda’s neck and across her corset. “It’s not what you think.”

“Then what is it? W-what do you want?”

Cia let out a small laugh. “It’s simple. All I wish is to appreciate the supple navel of Hyrule’s young ruler.”

Zelda squinted. “W-what!? You want to do something to my…  _ belly button _ ?”

“Exactly,” she said with a grin. The sorceress pressed her fingers against the x-shaped strings of Zelda’s corset, and each one was magically cut loose. “I’ve always wanted to show my love to a nice, soft umbilicus. I can only imagine royalty can help fulfill my craving.” Cia grasped each side of her corset and pulled it apart to expose her pale, shivering abdomen. “Call it a fetish, an infatuation, I don’t care. All I want is to finally get what I’ve always longed for.”

“You went to the trouble of kidnapping me because you only want to fulfill this strange obsession of yours?”

“If you want to put it that way, then yes,” answered Cia, gently tracing her fingers against Zelda’s bare torso. “I do not think you should be worried, Zelda, you should find this to be quite the enjoyable experience. The navel and its surrounding area are quite sensitive, I’m sure it will be fun to stimulate it,” she said, using her fingernail to lightly scratch around the princess’s stomach in a corkscrew shape.

“H-hey, s-stop that!” said Zelda, failing to hold in a slight laugh. The sorceress continued to move her finger along the spiral, slowly getting closer and closer to the soft dimple in the middle. “Y-you’re tickling me, s-stop it!”

“Is that so?” Cia teased. Eventually, her fingernail reached the rim of the princess’s navel and traced the edge a few times before slipping right in. After that, she continuously circled around the edge inside of the smooth, oval-shaped scar. “What do you think of this?”

The princess pulled against the ropes binding her down. “P-please, get out of my b-belly button!” she begged, struggled laughter escaping her lips.

“I don’t think I can do that, Zelda,” said the sorceress, a light flush covering her cheeks. “But aren’t you having fun? You seem to be enjoying yourself.”

“N-no, stop it! I b-beg you!” the princess pleaded, squirming around on the flat rock.

Ignoring her, Cia continued to circle her finger inside the navel. “Here, let’s try something else, hm~?” Suddenly, she took her fingernail and scratched down the sensitive knotty skin inside Zelda’s navel with much pressure, causing her to gasp. The princess’s entire body shuddered, and goosebumps covered her midriff. “Seems to me you’ve liked that, huh?” she said with a chuckle.

“Oh p-please, d-don’t!” said Zelda, sweat rolling down her forehead. “I c-can’t take it!”

The sorceress bared a toothy grin. “Sure you can,” she said, scratching against the soft pit of the navel. Her fingernail went up and down the wrinkled skin, repeatedly sending jolts up the princess’s spine. Zelda’s bound hands became clammy, and suppressed moans escaped her lips. Cia only laughed. “See how fun this is? I can tell you’re having loads of fun.”

“Oh… N-no more…” she faintly gasped.

“Aw, fine. I’ll stop scratching your navel if you really want me to,” said the sorceress, removing her finger from the tender crevice.

The princess sighed in relief. “Th-thank you, now just p-please let me go.”

A smirk curled along the edge of Cia’s lip. “I can’t do that, Zelda. There are too many things I still want to try,” she said, crawling on top of the flat stone and positioning herself over the princess. “Your belly is just too wonderful to give up,” she explained as she brought her face closer to the shivering abdomen, holding both sides for support, “and I haven’t even gotten a chance to taste it yet~!”

Without warning, the sorceress quickly stuck out her tongue and began to lick the length from the princess’s waist up to her ribs. Zelda suddenly moaned, loud enough to echo around the cramped dungeon. Cia continued to grasp her cushiony sides, holding her down as she struggled. The sorceress’s tongue explored the goosebump-covered skin and left a trail of saliva in its path. It moved up and down Zelda’s stomach, painting the entire left side while slowly getting closer to the sensitive depression in the middle. Once it reached her navel, Cia used her tongue to tease around the outside edge and circled around the rim, eliciting a whimper from the princess.

“I must say, your belly tastes absolutely delicious,” said the sorceress, pausing to lick her lips, “but I wonder, how does your navel compare?” Zelda only squirmed against Cia’s hold, she was too out of breath to form words.

The sorceress once again brought her tongue down against the princess’s abdomen, and she swirled around the edge of the umbilicus before dipping inside. Cia licked the inner walls, and she pressed her tongue against the knotted skin in the center. Zelda kept on moaning, sudden gasps escaping her lips.

“O-oh… p-please…” was all she could manage to say.

The intensity of Cia’s tasting grew as she relentlessly licked the princess’s navel. Her tongue repeatedly swirled around the tight depression with increasing speed as her arousal multiplied. She was ruthless, covering each individual crease and fold in a thick coating of slobber while stimulating each nerve as she ran across them. The princess was unable to sit still, she wailed and writhed around on the stone platform as Cia indulged herself.

“C-Cia…” muttered Zelda, her cheeks burning red, “p-please… m-more…”

Suddenly, the sorceress stopped what she was doing and looked up towards the princess. “Wait a second, are you actually enjoying this?”

Zelda gazed around the room in an effort to avoid eye contact. “Uhm… m-maybe?”

A sly grin appeared on Cia’s face. “I knew it! I always knew deep down you were having a good time!”

“Y-yeah, w-well, uh…” The princess sighed, her face plastered with humiliation. “C-could you maybe… k-keep doing it?”

“Is that what you want?” Cia teased, sliding a hand down Zelda’s smooth torso. “Hm… Well, I don’t see why not~.”

Once again, she brought her head down and served the princess.


End file.
